User talk:Gourra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scooter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XPhoenix777 (Talk) 09:56, October 24, 2009 Roland skill page What is your reasoning for the removal of the links to Roland's skill on Roland's skill section. It seems useful to me to have them there. Let me know what you think.--JohnJet 20:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Tooltips I saw your message in the forum about not being able to create/edit MediaWiki:Tooltips.js, and because you've proven that you know what you're doing, I just gave you admin status. You've done some great technical work already, and I can't wait to see how sexy you make the character build template. :-) JoePlay (talk) 18:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Someone screwing with the weapons page Unregistered User 86.22.157.182 keeps messing with the weapons page, and I have undone his stupid edits twice. Please do something. --Saphireking65 01:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Categories I added Categories link to all the Weapons. That's why I added the category 010011110100110101000111. because this way we can categorise all weapon with the same Description.--Rubyus 03:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting. --Gourra (talk) 03:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC) What's the plan? So, how do things work here? I worked MUCH on Fallout wiki, The Vault. We had a plan to restore raw information into "readable" information. How do we do it here? Any plans, etc? --Goekhan 06:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really sure, there should be a boilerplate made for each thing, like locations and NPCs, but I don't have a plan to do that right now. What information did you have in mind? --Gourra (talk) 12:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Nothing actually. Categorizing/listing weapons&shields now would be very inaccurate without much data. Also manufacturer has a very big effect on the weapon stats, so there shouldn't be SS'es of the weapons or there should be multiple. Aside from weapons etc, quests would be what people are seeking mostly I think. --Goekhan 15:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, they aren't called quests, they are called missions, and to be honest that's what they should be called here too. Missions wouldn't be much of a problem, it's just that people usually just run through the quests right away. --Gourra (talk) 16:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Roland skills Do you think it's really handy to colour the links black? I mean, people won't readily click the links if they don't know that they are links. not everything has to look slick, it's a user interface. made for people to use. not to look as slick as possible --TNT LotLP 20:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I made the links black because it looks better with the rest of the text (and the background in the Scorpio Turret case). You could always make a note at the top saying "Click the link for more information about the skill" or something of the sort. --Gourra (talk) 22:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- It looks MUCH better with the black font, and anyone scanning over the skill trees will soon realize they're links. I say change it back. --Aelwrath45 21:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hardly, I think the brown-ish is much nicer, but if all of you agree, you win. this is a democracy after all. but there should be a string of text somewhere that says "Click the skill to find out more about it" or "more information" or.. you get the picture. I really don't care about the font colour, I just thought the links were easier to see without the black colour, what a hassle. Reducing unnecessary spacing? Why are you removing "unnecessary" spacing on the mission infobox. It makes it unreadable and it also breaks it. Every quest page now has something like "{{#ifeq:The Doctor Is In|Template:Infobox mission|| " on it. I am going to revert the changes --Klusark 15:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) weapons suggestion I'm kind of new here but I was trying to think of a way to make the weapons page more friendly due to the fact that at this moment we seem to only have a few weapons up. I was just remembering that during my play time certain weapons had parts of their name that seemed to indicate a particular aspect of the gun. Ex repeater pistols with fury in the title fire faster, shotguns with carnage shoot rockets, magnums with raw/bloody do more base damage, rocket launchers with helix fire 3 shots. Plus the weapons manufacturer pages could be helped to further narrow down weapon effects.--Markfriedman 14:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :See Weapons by prefix. --Gourra (talk) 14:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) okay, thanks much. --Markfriedman 14:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Image licensing Are you aware that the edit you made to Common.js (in addition to enabling the tooltips, which is awesome) forces a user to choose a form of licensing before being able to upload an image? I assume this is how it's handled at WoWWiki (where you got the code from), but this is the first time I've ever tried to upload an image with this effect, so it took me a couple minutes to figure out why the Upload button was grayed out. If you meant to do this, I would suggest discussing it in a forum topic first, so that the rest of the admins/community can decide if they want it or not. If you didn't mean to do it, could you remove the code causing it? Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I was not aware that this was added with Common.js. I've removed that section. --Gourra (talk) 22:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for the fix. Do you know what happened, so I can avoid doing it again? RinArenna 23:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :That happen every time you begin a line with a space. For example: This one starts with a space. This one doesn't start with a space. --Gourra (talk) 23:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh, thank you. x.x So, avoid putting spaces at the front... Noted, thanks Gourra! --RinArenna 23:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Gourra, I need your help. I want to add a weapon to the SMG category, including a .gif image I made for it, but uh... I'm quite new to Wiki editing... --RinArenna 00:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Create the article by writing the name of the SMG in the URL (http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/), or create it with . Then use the Infobox weapon template to fill in the information about the SMG. --Gourra (talk) 00:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I figured it out thanks to you, and thanks to the Dahl TD12 page. n-n; I went into the code view and was like, "Ohhhh, duh.... That's how you add those..." Pff, I can be so dense at times. But, thanks for the help, also the image I added is animated. Heh, thank my brother for taking the screenshots. He found the weapon too~! --RinArenna 00:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I created a .gif icon as an Infinity symbol for the Eridian weapons, how would I go about adding it to them? ( I'm not quite sure how to embed the image into the box.. x.x; ) --RinArenna 01:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Make a link to the file (like File:EridianSymbol.gif) and then click the link to upload the image, or go to to upload it right away. --Gourra (talk) 01:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm still working on it. Meh, I'm gonna go with a little .png for transperancy since it's not animated. It just, with the shading it looks too ugly. x.x I also uploaded a fixed .gif before I figured I'd change it to a .png... -Sigh.- I wish there was a part I could test this stuff with. But, meh, I doubt many will mind. --RinArenna 01:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Build Format I will work on it when I have more time, though I simply put them there to give ideas to others, more than to be an actual guide. how do we get somebody banned? mingebag has been posting pictures of a uncircumsized penis all over this site and i believe dave (117?) has been trying to fix all of it but its getting out of hand... all of the forums in the "watercooler" forum are replaced by that picture and im really getting tired of every other page being "a picture" with everything gone... Class pages Brick's page has a typo in the gameplay section that should read "less accurate at long range." Lilith's page is also contradictory by stating in paragraph one that there are only 6 sirens and in paragraph 2 that 13 people have this ability. Roland's page under the gameplay section should read "By far he is the best support class because his turret can be upgraded to heal, regenerate ammo, and even fire rockets." Mordecai page still indicates that his Bloodwing is hawk/bird.